Prime Empire Final Boss Fight
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! The Final Boss Fight '''of '''Prime Empire '''is unlocked by a player only when he or she collects the three Key-tanas. There are different stages of the boss fight - five in total. History Early History The Final Boss Fight was already in the base game in '''Prime Empire.'' Before, the final boss fight was not unlocked by collecting the three Key-tanas. It was by unlocking a giant gate in the Future Technology Kingdom with the three Key-tanas. Originally, the boss fight only consisted of three stages, which would be the current Stage 1, Stage 2 and Stage 4. As one of the updates in the 4.25 patch notes, Legendary Games decided to add a difficulty system to the Final Boss Fight. Before the player challenged Lethandral, they would be able to choose between easy, medium and hard difficulty. The difficulty would affect the number of soldiers spawned in each stage and the damage they, Lethandral and the player do. Many players complained that the boss fight was too hard, even on easy. They also complained that it was impossible to beat. The first player to beat the Final Boss Fight was a player called Digi Imperialian, who beat it on easy difficulty. Players also started beating the boss fight after him, most on easy, some on medium. The first player to beat it on hard difficulty was a player called X-tron Gamer 1234. Late History When ''Prime Empire ''was re-released for arcade machines and consoles, the Final Boss Fight was made to be much easier than the original one. The players liked it very much and made ''Prime Empire ''much more popular. Legendary Games wanted to add two more stages to the boss fight now that it was easier to beat. The company asked for fans to vote on whether to add the stages or not. In the end, the two stages were added into the game. When the ninja entered ''Prime Empire ''to save the trapped children, they easily got the three Key-tanas and challenged Lethandral. When the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Lethandral from existence, he barely survived because he had sneakily stolen one of the Key-tanas. He also brought his Temple to Ninjago and ruled New Ninjago City. When Jay unlocked his Forbidden Lightning Powers, the ninja challenged Lethandral once more and succeeded in beating the boss fight, saving all of Ninjago. Boss Fight Stages The following only applies if the player chooses the Boss Fight difficulty to be medium. Stage 1 Description Participants: Player, Lethandral, 10 Lethandral's Army Soldiers When the boss fight starts, the player will have to fend off 10 'Red Visors' who have rifles, katanas and shields. If the player succeeds in defeating them, Lethandral will come out and start attacking you. You just need to dodge his attacks and attack him yourself when the time is right. The stage ends when Lethandral's '''yellow' health bar is depleted. Stage 2 Description Participants: Player, 30 Rat Legion Soldiers, 5 Lethandral's Army Soldiers Right after you deplete Lethandral's yellow bar, 30 Rat Legion soldiers will show up and start attacking you. They will have all the variations of their Ratzukum Weapons. After you eliminate half of the soldiers, 5 Lethandral's Army soldiers will also join the battle. They will only have rifles and shields, making them very hard to eliminate at close range. The boss fight ends when you defeat all the soldiers. Stage 3 Description Participants: Player, 35 Lethandral's Army Soldiers, 5 Rat Legion Soldiers When Stage 3 starts, 35 Lethandral's Army soldiers will rush towards the Empire Temple of Madness from all directions outside the Temple, surrounding it. They will have rifles, shields and katanas. If the player defeats 25 of the soldiers, 5 Rat Legion soldiers will appear and attack you. The stage ends if a player succeeds in defeating all the soldiers. Stage 4 Description Participants: Player, Lethandral, 5 Lethandral's Army soldiers, Sushimi Right after you defeat the last Rat Legion/Lethandral's Army soldier in Stage 3, the player's health bar will actually be replenished to ready the player for Stages 4 and 5. Sushimi will come out of his sushi place and start to attack you. He will have dual red katanas and a meat cleaver. All you have to do is dodge his attacks and attack him when the time is right. Lethandral will come out again and start attacking you. This is like Stage 1 but Lethandral will move to different places in the throne room area. One time, Lethandral will reach an unreachable place and activate the traps placed on the path originally leading to that place. The stage ends when Lethandral's '''blue '''health bar is depleted. Stage 5 Description Participants: Player, Lethandral, 25 Lethandral's Army soldiers, 25 Rat Legion soldiers When Stage 4 ends, an air battle will start. The player will have control of a Player Interceptor to take down multiple Rat Trooper Dropships and Red Visor Gunships. They will also block Lethandral who will be riding his Empire Dragon. He will only show himself when a player takes down 3 quarters of the Rat Trooper Dropships and Red Visor Gunships. The player will have to deplete the Empire Dragon's health bar, then battle Lethandral on the weakened Empire Dragon. The player will have to dodge Lethandral's attacks long enough to attack him and finally, defeat him. Notable Player Participants * Ninja ** Kai ** Jay ** Cole ** Zane ** Lloyd ** Nya * Digi Imperialian (Gamer name) * X-tron Gamer 1234 (Gamer name) Trivia * Right when a player collects the three Key-tanas, they actually have a choice between going straight to the boss fight or wait a little bit more. * Even though Sushimi has his own sushi place at the Empire Temple of Madness, his Key-tana boss fight is a sushi training dojo. * There are the Rat Trooper Dropships, the Empire Dragon, Red Visor Gunships and the Player Interceptor airships during the air battle of Stage 5 Gallery Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Season 12 Category:Ninjago Season 12 Category:Events Category:Fanon Events